objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Dream Island ~ Episode 2 ~ A Mincetrocity!
The link to the main wiki for Total Drama Dream Island can be found here Script 'Speaker Announcer: '''It's time for the first contest! '''David: '''Aw, seriously?! '''Announcer: '''Yeah, it is. And David, what are you doing here? You aren't competing! '''David: '''Aw, seriously?! *Fist thingy blasts David away* '''Announcer: '''Anyways, the first contest is a Burger making contest. Not a cake making contest, or a taco making contest. A burger contest. Burger. B-U-R-G-E-R. Buuuurrrrggg- '''Blocky: '''Yeah, yeah OK, we get it. '''Announcer: '''Since Rocky got to Dream Island first, his team, The Barf Bags will have all of the ingredients to make a burger. YoyleSmart, you will have to find your own ingredients. '''Match: '''OMG OMG OMG! That is so, like, totally unfair! '''Pencil: '''Match is right! This is so unfair! Where possibly could we find ingredients? '''Coiny: '''The Ground? *picks up dirt* '''Flower: '''Yeah! *picks up dirt* '''Bubble: '''Yoyleland! '''Leafy: '''Actually I have some Yoyleberries in my hand right here! They come from the amazing Yoyleland! Here, Bubble! You can have them! '''Bubble: '''THOYNK YOU! '''Leafy: '''You're welcome! '''Eraser: '''LEAFY! You aren't supposed to help the other team! '''Leafy: '''But um.... I felt sorry for them! '''Coiny: '''Here's my burger! '''Announcer: '''Really? Wow! That was quick! It looks not a bit dangerous or suspicious. '''Flower: '''I'm done too! '''Announcer: '''That's good! Wait... halt! This is the exact same as Coiny's burger. Hang on... neither of these are burgers... they are random pieces of dirt. That. Means. Two. Penalties! *Dramatic thunder* '''Blocky: '''I think I made mince... but wait... where's the oven? '''Announcer: '''Oh yeah! About that. The nearest burger making oven closest to here is approximately 2,568,923 miles and 473.9821505174982558 metres south east of here. Ha Ha Ha! '''Fiery: '''Don't worry! I'm my own oven! *heats Blocky's mince* '''Blocky: '''Thanks, I guess! *turns in Burger to the Announcer* '''Announcer: '''Thanks. Three people have now turned in their burgers, despite two of them being dirt. Ten minutes left! '''Pencil: '''Oh sh--- *Test card* '''Yellow Face: '''Do you want to die super fast? Then buy our Poop2Death machine! Jump into the Poop2Death and POOF! Explosive poop will fall onto you and you will DIE! It's only 19... MILLION dollars and 99 cents! And if you aren't sure about it, we will give you a five millisecond money back guarentee! Call now! '''Rocky: '''Bleh! *barfs out barf burger* '''Announcer: '''Ew, but OK. '''Eraser: '''Fiery! Heat my burger! '''Fiery: '''Sure thing! Wait... why do I feel three burgers? '''Pencil & Match: '''Ha! Thanks for the idea! '''Fiery: '''Oh my oxygen! Seriously?! '''Match: '''Yes, seriously! *high fives Pencil* *both turn in their burgers* '''Announcer: '''Evilness I see? Seems perfectly fine to me. '''Eraser: '''Here's my burger! '''Announcer: '''That's good. Leafy, Fiery and Bubble still need to turn in their burgers. Three minutes left! '''Pencil: '''Wait... where is Bubble?! *meanwhile in Yoyleland* '''Bubble: '''Oh my bubble blower, these are sooo delish! Oh wait... I need to make the burger! Oh no! *map falls onto the ground* '''Bubble: '''Ooh! Blue Skidoo, you can too! Yoy, I'm back! '''Match: '''Like, WHERE WERE YOU? '''Bubble: '''I needed to get some Yoyleberries! '''Pencil: '''Bubble! Leafy gave you Yoyleberries EARLIER! '''Bubble: '''But... um.... I.... heh.... I.... OK I ate them! '''Match: '*facepalm* 'Leafy: '''I'm finished my burger! '''Announcer: '''Wow! That's pretty big! Like your cake and your taco! But of course this was the Buuurrrgggeerrrr contest. One minute for the two remaining contestants to finish their burgers. '''Bubble: '''Oh Nio! '''Fiery: '''Done! '''Announcer: '''Took you long enough, but whatever. Thirty seconds left! *Countdown clock music starts playing* '''Bubble: '*squashes berries* *makes mince* *runs to the south-eastern oven* *burns on the south-eastern oven* *makes way back* Done! 'Announcer: '''Wow! With just 0.34298428 seconds to spare! Well since nearly all the burgers were the same, I suppose nothing happens! '''Leafy: '''But I made a giant burger! '''Bubble: '''And I made a Yoyleburger! '''Coiny: '''And I made a dirt oh wait... '''Announcer: '''Oh yeah, Coiny, you did. And so did Flower! Considering your poor effort of this contest... '''Pencil: '''Thanks to you two dimwits, we're going to be up for elimination! '''Announcer: '''You automatically win this contest! '''Eraser: '''What?! '''Coiny and Flower: '''Yes! '''Bubble: '''YOYLECAKE! '''Announcer: '''Wait, Bubble, what did you just say? '''Bubble: '''Err... Yoylecake? '''Announcer: '''Oh my gosh! After all of this, repeatedly saying that it was a burger contest you of course have to make a cake reference. This is a mincetrocity! '''Cheese: '*comes in randomly and slaps self to underline a pun* 'Bubble: '''I'm soiry! '''Announcer: '''For that, you will also face the elimination, just like the Barf Bags! '''Pencil: '''Wait, you can't just do that! '''Announcer: '''Yes, I just did. And Pencil, no need to worry, because it's just Bubble from your team that will face elimination! ''So yeah, voters, vote for either Blocky, Bubble, Eraser, Fiery, Leafy or Rocky to be eliminated! Voting ends December 1st, 2013! Category:Camp